South Park Royale
by Kyler Kartoffel
Summary: Before school can end, the students of Mr.Garrison's class are sent on an end-of-the-year field trip to Los Angeles. Suspicious? Events go bad as the field trip turns into a fight to the death on an island hosted by the government. A fierce game called The Program. Stan, Kyle, Cartman and Kenny will be forced to fight for their lives. A crossover for Battle Royale and South Park.
1. Introduction

**IMPORTANT NOTE: The first chapter and very possibly along with other chapters will be published at latest, May 11th. Till then please please follow or review with comments if you find this at all interesting (and if you see any grammar/spelling mistakes, if you have any suggestions or if you have any negative comments, I'd still like to hear them). This note will disappear by the time more chapters are published.**

**This is an introduction listing the following characters in the story, a short explanation of what Battle Royale is and a few minor details here and there. If you'd like to skip this part of the fanfiction, please do so, but if you find yourself confused on any parts or have any questions please come back here.**

**All of South Park belongs to Trey Parker and Matt Stone. The same as well for the novel, Battle Royale, by Koushun Takami.**

* * *

What is Battle Royale?

Battle Royale, a dystopian Japanese novel telling of an alternate timeline, was written by Koushun Takami and published in 1999. The story takes place in socialist/fascist Japan, or known in the story as "Republic of Greater East Asia" in 1997. Third year junior high school students of Shiroiwa Junior High School (including the main characters Shuya Nanahara and Noriko Nakagawa) are sent on a "study trip," only to be gassed on the bus, brought to an island called Okishima and are told that they will be participating in this year's Program.

"The Program" is a game held yearly by the government of The Republic of Greater East Asia. Students are given randomly selected weapons, food, water, a map, a watch and a compass and are held on an island, given one full day, to kill each other until one student is remaining. The students go through challenges such as avoiding forbidden zones, finding the best strategy for survival and most importantly, choosing to trust other classmates or murder them.

Since the publishing of the book and it's popularity, a manga and a full length feature film has been made. Characters include: Shuya Nanahara, Noriko Nakagawa, Shogo Kawada, Mitsuko Souma, Shinji Mimura, Kazuo Kiriyama, etc. To read more about Battle Royale go to wiki/Battle_Royale or wiki/Main_Page. To watch the trailer go to watch?v=Y-T7yPJVvXw.

What to expect of this fanfiction?

There are many references to characters and events to the novel, manga and movie of Battle Royale, such as Stan Marsh and Wendy Testaburger playing the roles of Shuya and Noriko, playing the role of Sakamochi and the bus first few scenes. This is the same for few other details with the roles of characters and so on. On the other hand there are few differences. In the novel the students are given one day to kill each other off, however in the film they are given three days. In this fanfiction the students of the fourth grade class will be given seven days total. There are many similarities to all novel, film and manga as I did my best to replicate the story. Just like the story there will be gore and violence, so beware.

Like in the story, there will be 42 students in the class. ALL characters are canon South Park characters, although some may not actually be in 's class. Furthermore, some characters names' have been modified from their original forms to make full names. These characters are usually characters that have been seen in multiple occasions in the show and don't have either a last name or a name at all. Many female fourth grade students have been given false last names. There are only two characters that have been given a false full name: Dylan Anderson (Red Goth) and Blue Cap (as he is called in the fandom).

Like in Battle Royale, each female and male student is given a number. Here is the list of characters that will appear in this fanfiction:

Females:

1. Emily April

2. Rebecca Bertha

3. Henrietta Biggle

4. Nichole Brown

5. Rebecca Cotswold

6. Annie Faulk

7. Milly Jessie

8. Kal Lily

9. Molly Marshall

10. Lizzy Mona

11. Tammy Nelson

12. Kelly Pinkerton-Tinfurter

13. Kelly Rutherford-Menskin

14. Esther Schneider

15. Jenny Simon

16. Bebe Stevens

17. Beth Stuart

18. Wendy Testaburger

19. Lola Thomas

20. Heidi Turner

21. Sally Turner

Males:

1. Dylan Anderson

2. Bradley Biggle

3. Token Black

4. Kyle Broflovski

5. Blue Cap

6. Eric Cartman

7. Clyde Donovan

8. Stan Marsh

9. Kenny McCormick

10. Christophe Mole

11. Dogpoo Petuski

12. Phillip Pirrup

13. Gregory Smith

14. Kevin Stoley

15. Leopold Stotch

16. Damien Thorn

17. Craig Tucker

18. Tweek Tweak

19. Jason Vander

20. Jimmy Valmer

21. Francis Zarr

You may find the map (slightly changed in this fanfiction) for Battle Royale here: . . You can read about the characters I have listed here: wiki/Portal:Characters/Categorized_Characters. The first two chapters are bit slow. I apologize for that and any other inconveniences.

Thank you and please, stand by...


	2. The Wheels on the Bus

**All characters and events in this fanfiction-even those based on canon-are entirely fictional. All characters are impersonated... Poorly. The following fanfiction contains coarse language and due to it's content should not be read by anyone.**

Chapter One: The Wheels on the Bus

Saturday, May 18th, 3:15 AM

The shadow of the bus sailed across the side of the road onto the sand and the scattered around plants here and there as the bus sped on the highway going about 70 miles per hour. The sun peeked over the mountains, creating this shadow and the shadows of the windmills as well. Now and then they would come across some buildings, motels and restaurants. It was three in the morning and already the children of 's fourth grade class from South Park Elementary were wide awake, laughter in the air. A young man sits in his seat next to his friends, all stuffed in three seats on the right side of the bus. He sits there, deep in thought.

Stanley Marsh (Male Student No. 8) had woken to the sound of laughing and chatting of the other children, incredibly tired from the ride that still continued. He slowly blinked, his eyes half open, looking out the window onto the highway. The vibrant lights from the cars passed by the bus quickly. The students on the bus did not know how long they'd been there or if they had arrived at their destination, Los Angeles, yet or not. They did know they had left on Friday at ten in the morning, but none of them had really kept track of the time.

Stan looked over to his three friends to his left as he had been shoved to the window by them. Kyle Broflovski (Male Student No. 4) sat next to him on the first and second seat from the window, looking very irritated, though since Stan was just awakening he didn't notice why. Kenneth McCormick (Male Student No. 9) sat next to Kyle on the second and third seat from the window, folding a piece of paper into origami. Sitting next to Kenny, taking up half of the third seat and all of the fourth seat was Eric Cartman (Male Student No. 6), peacefully sleeping with drool coming down from his mouth. They had folded back the armrests so they could take this formation in which they slept in.

Stan took a long look around at the familiar faces, finally waking up. He realized then how ecstatic everyone was. About two rows in front of them he could see Craig Tucker (Male Student No. 17) sitting with his friends as they took up two rows. Clyde Donovan (Male Student No. 7) and Tweek Tweak (Male Student No. 18) sat next to him while Token Black (Male Student No. 3) sat next to Clyde, taking the same formation the boys had taken as if mimicking them. Standing on the seats in front of those four, facing them was Rebecca Bertha (Female Student No. 2), Jimmy Valmer (Male Student No. 20) and Token's girlfriend, Nichole Brown (Female Student No. 4), all of them laughing joyfully. Perhaps Craig and his what seemed to be close friends were telling them jokes. Stan did not care much, he was never very fond of Craig.

He then heard the sound of hands clapping together almost silently in the seat in front of him. He immediately assumed this was Rebecca Cotswold (Female Student No. 5). Stan listening more carefully now could hear her kicking at her seat. He remembered when Kyle had dated her in hope of finding love, but he tried not to think about how that incident had turned out. Another terrible outcome back in third grade.

Two seats away from her in the same row was Jenny Simon (Female Student No. 15). Many rumors had spread about her attempting to commit suicide for the reason that she had crapped her pants during class (which Kyle had mentioned was most likely Cartman's doing). Since then she had been always seeming tense and closed-mouthed. Before then she was always one of those insulting popular girls, but Stan still pitied the poor girl. However, every once in awhile Stan would see her acting strange, but he often assumed this was just her anxiety showing.

Across from that row onto the left side of the bus sitting alone together by the window was Tammy Nelson (Female Student No. 11) and Emily April (Female Student No. 1). Sadly, Emily was much like Jenny. She had been accused by many students that her mother was in rehab and apparently before that she had been trying to hide the fact. Tammy, Emily, Jenny and Rebecca were all the same. Girls that kept quiet and would often keep away from the other girls due to rumors they would spread about them, thus why they were sitting separated from others in the front area of the bus. Except for Rebecca, she was barely noticed, mostly because she didn't attend their school. In fact, Stan was confused why she was even here on this field trip. It didn't matter much to him though, he didn't know much about these girls in the first place.

He frowned at his foot as he recalled the kids sitting in the very back seats of the bus all sticking together, outcasts they were. There was the two goth kids, Henrietta Biggle (Female Student No. 3) and Dylan Anderson (Male Student No. 1). Stan remembered the few days he spent with them and though those days were over he still found himself friends with them in a way. He also recalled Gregory Smith (Male Student No. 3) and Christophe Mole (Male Student No. 10) and sitting together in the back on the right side of the bus and on the opposite side was Phillip Pirrup (Male Student No. 12) and Damien Thorn (Male Student No. 16). He remembered DogPoo Petuski (Male Student No. 11) somewhere in there as well. He didn't care much about these other children either. He remembered being working with Ze Mole once and he was friends with Damien before he left, but as soon as he arrived once again he had been acting even more abnormal than when he first met him. Hell, they were all insanely strange children, he should know.

Suddenly Stan heard something strange the girls in the back were saying. Molly Marshall (Female Student No. 9), Lola Thomas (Female Student No. 19), Annie Faulk (Female Student No. 6), Kelly Rutherford-Menskin (Female Student No. 13), Kelly Pinkerton-Tinfurter (Female Student No. 12) and Bebe Stevens (Female Student No. 16) were once again gossiping, very loudly this time.

"You can say that as much as you want, Bebe, but I still think Stan's cuter than Kyle"

"Yeah, but Stan's just a jock, Kyle's like a cute nerd with red hair."

"And he has a nice ass."

"Plus, Stan's in a long term relationship with Wendy and I don't think he'll end that for any of these other girls."

"He's still cute!"

"Not as cute as Kyle."

Oh god... Stan rolled eyes, landing them on Kyle. He was looking even more annoyed than before, but this time Stan understood why. He tried to ignore them but like Kyle he couldn't help himself. "None of you guys can date Kyle though," Bebe said to the two Kellys with a smile. Now what?

"Why not?"

"Because Kyle's dating Cartman."

What? Aw, no, not this again. Stan looked over at Kyle to see, as he had expected, his best friend enraged.

"What? He is?"

"I thought he was dating Stan."

"No, he's not."

"Yeah, because Kyle broke up with Cartman and now he's dating Stan."

"What? Stan's dating Kyle?"

Some boys in the back snorted. Seriously, where do they come up with this shit?

"No! Because Kyle got back together with Cartman."

"Oh, that makes sense."

"I still think Kyle and Stan are dating."

A quiet whispering voice spoke up, "You're both wrong." It was the goth kid with the red highlights. Stan was glad he was speaking up for him, at least one person has respect on this goddamn bus.

"Kyle's dating Kenny. God, it's so obvious."

What? After this quick thought of confusion came up in his head Stan realized the goth was being sarcastic. Nonetheless the girls gasped in surprise, then one of them asked in worry, "Then who's Stan and Cartman dating?"

"They're dating," as the goth took a pause Stan imagined him taking another drag, "Each other..." The girls gasped even louder than the first time as if this was a shocking development, then they started giggling even louder and more obnoxious. He could hear the goth mutter, "Conformists," and Henrietta silently laughed, which was rare of her.

Kyle finally flipped out saying, "Can you believe this!? How stupid are they!? Dude, what is wrong with girls? Seriously..." Stan's friend went on saying more but he didn't pay much attention babbling. He looked over to see if Cartman and Kenny were offended by any of this gossip and rumors at all, but of course Kenny was making more origami animals and Cartman was still in his deep sleep. He snored loudly as saliva ran down his chin, leaning on the armrest at the end of the row facing Stan. Once Kenny was done folding a small origami dog he carefully placed it on top of Cartman's head for it not to fall.

He switched his view from Cartman to a girl now standing at the end of their row facing them. Kyle restrained his complaining. It was Jenny Simon, looking as worn out and worried as ever with her messy bangs. She nervously looked back and forth from the ground to the four boys in front of her.

"Is it true? That Stan's dating Cartman?"

Kyle rolled his eyes, his face saying, "You're kidding, right?" Stan opened his mouth but before he could speak a word Kenny mumbled, "Nuh-uh, those are just rumors," he immediately focused his attention back to folding the small paper in his hands.

"Who's that for?"

Hearing this from Kyle, he suddenly noticed the small light red box she held slightly trembling in her hands. He focused back on her face to see her response. In his mind, Stan hoped it wouldn't be for him, he didn't want anymore admirers or his girlfriend to rise her suspicions again. Jenny looked nervously from him to Cartman and back to him again. She gazed at Cartman for a short moment.

"Can you wake him up?"

Kyle raised his eyebrow, then looked back and forth from Stan to Jenny and back as if not believing what she was asking him was actually being asked. At last, Kyle snatched one of Kenny's origami animals, a bird, and threw it at Cartman's face. "Hey! Wake up, fatass!"

Cartman tossed over towards them, still slightly sleeping, the origami dog falling from his hat and relaxing his head on Kenny's shoulder muttering, "Fuck you Kahl..." His snoring and drooling again continued. Kenny glanced at Kyle. He threw another origami animal at him shouting, "Wake the fuck up, Cartman!"

Finally he forced his eyes open and slowly blinked a few times trying to clear his vision from the long nap. He gradually looked over to see what his friends were staring at the end of the row. He looked at Jenny Simon for some time before asking, "Da fuck do you want?"

"Um..."

She nervously glanced back and forth from the small package to Cartman until she finally thrusted it into his hands. Cartman, more conscious now, turned to his friends switching his view from the box to Jenny annoyed. Finally he asked rudely, "Da fuck is this?"

"Just open it," she clenched her fist and shut her eyes as she began to walk away, "It's for you." Stan gazed at his baffled friend as he looked at the package that was left behind by the awkward girl that disappeared moments ago. Irritated, he tore the top off and started to rummage through it. From it Cartman found and lifted in his hand a chocolate cupcake with white frosting and colorful sprinkles. Kyle and Stan, both shocked, looked at eachother, then at Cartman. Stan and Kyle had admires, fangirls almost, and Stan was sure Kenny did as well, but Cartman? The thought alone was insane. Especially Jenny Simon, not after what he had done to her.

Cartman began to closely examine the cupcake. He checked every inch and even smelt it. Kyle, bewildered by this action, only asked, "Cartman, what the hell are you doing?" Their obese friend paused as if ignoring him, but then answered, "Checking for laxidents." Stan couldn't blame him, it was awfully suspicious and even Cartman knew it. At last, when he was satisfied he took a small bite from the cupcake, tasted it and then continued taking larger bites.

"You better not get diarrhea again, fatass." He only ignored his insult and instead kept on eating until the pastry was no more. Kenny paid no attention to any of them and neither did Stan. Instead, Stan fixed his eyes onto the one he held dearest. Stan sung sweetly in his head. There's the girl that I like. Wendy Testaburger (Female Student No. 18) sat on the window seat from the row across from them looking a bit anxious, but Stan only focused on her grace. He rested his arm near the window and he watched her do the same. It had been about a year since they started dating and though they had been through some hardships, Stan still loved her, more than ever now.

Bebe suddenly appeared leaning over Wendy's seat from the row behind to whisper something in her ear. Bebe disappeared and Stan mimicked his girlfriend's look of worry. What could possibly be stressing her? She got up, passed the other seats and made her way to the two rows behind him. Stan wasn't going to let this be without an explanation. He lifted himself from his seat and pushed through the other seats and his friends hanging feet to follow her. As he entered the walk way he glanced around for a short time and then made his way to where she was sitting. He turned his head to the left to find her in the first seat. He smiled to her, but she did not return the gesture. His kind smile faded and he entered the row, pushed passed her as well and sat down in the middle seat. He smiled kindly once again, but once again she did not respond. Stan's worried look returned.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing..."

"Are you sure?"

"It's just..."

"Just what?"

She took a breath, "The other kids in this class. Their behavior, it's ridiculous really. I'll never understand it." She spoke of their immaturity and though he was barely mature himself, Stan understood.

"Hey, don't let them bring you down. We're only kids, right?"

"Yeah..." At last, she returned the kind smile Stan had given her only moments ago. It looked as though she was about to say something, but she simply said, "Thanks Stan."

Stan smiled, but suddenly he felt a bump come from underneath his chair. He looked down and his eyes widened as Wendy repeated the action.

"Lies. All zey ever tell is lies."

Christophe, commonly going by the title, "Ze Mole" appeared with his head poking out from under Stan's seat. Stan and Wendy blinked and glanced at each other and back at Ze Mole. As if speaking for him, Wendy blurted out, "What are you doing?"

Ze Mole completely ignored her question, "All zey ever do is gossip and bitch about zeir own damn problems like pussies! Zey're too caught up in zis damn rat-race of life! Zey won't be bitching about it when when zey play. Zey'll be crying about how great zey had it zen. Just see, zey'll lose. Zey won't last a day. Not a damn day! So what's ze point in giving us seven?"

He flipped over onto his stomach and started army crawling under seats in front of them and further onto Stan's friends muttering, "Lies, we all live in a stupeed world of lies, but no more. Soon..." Stan and Wendy stared at each other with bewildered looks. Before Stan could ask, "What the fuck?" The sound of Ze Mole's terrified screaming could be heard over the sound of the other children's speaking and laughing, all over the bus. Some jumped up, some turned their head, all looked over to figure out the reason of the screaming, it startled everyone. Ze Mole could be heard under the seats, army crawling much more quickly now as if running for his life, screaming, "Ze angel! Ze angel of deadz!"

Cartman, Kenny and Kyle jumped up in their seats and turned around to witness themselves what was happening. Stan and Wendy repeated this action as Ze Mole appeared to have jumped up in the seat behind them. "Unholy angel of deadz! He'll keell us all!," he yelled as he pointed at Stan, but Stan realized he wasn't pointing at him. He turned around to see he was accusing Kenny.

All eyes laid on him, suspicion filled all over. Kenny glanced around at the wondering eyes as if they were all accusing him of some kind of guilty act he had committed. Before he could defend himself though, another voice raised above all others, a high-pitched voice that usually yelled and no one ever understood.

"LIES!" All eyes then laid on Damien Thorn, all more confused and dazed then when they had stared at Kenny. "Do not accept the lies of this revolting deluder! He tells NOTHING but lies! Disgusting LIES! So disgusting not a living soul shall listen! Do not believe that immortal spond that comes from beyond either!" All eyes back at Kenny as he looked pure and innocent as ever. As Damien shouted more nonsense all eyes darted back to him. "He is not an angel from above! Nor is he death! He is the being not of the type any of us have seen!"

Ze Mole interrupted, now appearing in the back row as if he had teleported, "You are ze liar! Or perhaps simply ze one zat decides not to speak a word of ze trudz!"

"Cut out his tongue, for he speaks only evil!" Damien turned to the whole class as their eyes darted back and forth, all scared and confused of who to believe. "He is the one choosing to not tell you the reality of your true bearings you will soon face! Death! All of you!" He pointed at Wendy and Stan as they raised their eyebrows in surprise, "DEATH!"

Christophe sat down and lit a cigarette with the goth kids on the floor, knowing there was nothing that could be done now, he had caused enough trouble. Gregory gave him an undesirable look and Henrietta muttered, "Conformists..." Dylan quietly agreed with her, as Dogpoo laid on the ground looking up at the ceiling. "You will all burn! Burn in the flames of Hell! My Hell!" He pointed at the goth kids, then at Leopold Stotch (Male Student No. 15) or Butters, yelling the word at all of them, "BURN!"

Damien continued this insane shouting of words. He pointed at Lizzy Mona (Female Student No. 10) in her pink hood standing with her friends, Milly Jessie (Female Student No. 7) and Kal Lily (Female Student No. 8), shouting, "You will all be killed! KILLED!" He then pointed his finger at Bebe, then Cartman yelling, "MADNESS!" Then at Kenny, "BETRAYAL!" And finally at Kyle, "Murderers..." Kyle and Kenny gazed at each other for the longest time while Cartman only glared at his accuser as Cartman hated being accused for anything, whether he had committed it or not.

"Damien, please, with all decency, sit down and drink your apple juice," Pip insisted and as he said, Damien sat down and started slurping up juice from a juice box Pip had given him like a small child.

Everyone looked around frantically, fear and distrust in the air from the bizarre event that had just took place. Stan gazed at Wendy, seeing her look of concern. A voice was once again heard, this time it was Gregory. The children once again turned and gave their full attention. "Do not be concerned my fellow classmates. Do not stress and do not anguish. Tomorrow will be full day, and we shall be even more busy this very night. But for now I ask of you, do not stress and do not anguish. Now, in this very moment, we are children."

It was true. They were only kids. They were only young.

The students calmed, sat down, relaxed and the joyful chatting started up not too long after. They played and told jokes, smiled. Stan could hear Butters playful giggling all around. He and Wendy laughed together and reminisced on memories of third grade. Soon he found himself with friends all around him. Kyle and Cartman fought and teased each other as Kenny laughed at them. Stan smiled. It really did feel like they'd be friends forever. However, the children's eyes began close and they're cheerful smiles ceased to be seen by others and as they started to dream about home, family, friends and the cool breeze of summer, the wheels on the bus, silently, slowed down.

4:28 AM

It had been at least an hour since the class had calmed down, but this was a bit too strange for Stan. He looked around, finally noticing it. Many of the students had fallen asleep, and bizarrely quickly. It didn't add up. They had been just chatting happily five minutes ago, so why now all of sudden had they decided to sleep? Why aren't they singing? Why aren't they laughing? What happened? He looked over to find Kyle missing, Cartman unconscious and Kenny forcing himself awake, but failing. He knew none of this could be good.

He got up to look in the row behind him, he found Wendy, already out cold. Stan soon found himself feeling drowsy himself and was terribly frightened by it. Everything was fading. He turned to face the front of the bus, squinting trying to force himself awake, to see the bus driver wearing a gas mask. What the hell... He fell onto Kenny and Cartman's unconscious bodies. He struggled to lift his head.

"Stan..."

Stan tilted his head up forward. Kyle was there, lying on the floor in the walkway and making even more of an effort than him to stay awake. His eye twitched as he forced it to stay open and his voice was feeble.

"Kyle..."

Their bodies went limp as they could no longer hold themselves up. They collapsed, finally giving in, and as Stan's eyes slowly closed, he saw the face of his best friend, faintly smile at him.

42 Students Remaining

**Sorry for the delay and the lame beginning. Don't worry, it get's better than this and I got it all planned out, yeah, yeah, yeah. I live in alaska and it's two in the morning here on a sunday, so really I'm only two hours later than what I promised. Yeah I should go to sleep now. Don't be discouraged by any of the shipping, grammar/spelling mistakes (please tell me about those, I didn't have time to edit this night. Probably going to edit this later), bad word choice, out of character or just plain blandness of it yet. It gets better by the third chapter, so please, PLEASE be patient. It took me three weeks to plan out this whole story. The next chapter is called Today's Lesson. I'll start on it tomorrow. I think I'll go to bed now. Thank you and goodnight.**

**(5/13/13 Alright, it's edited and revised now. I am now satisfied with this chapter. Sorry about the earlier draft, I was really when I wrote it and I just wanted to get it published. I'd really like to skip to the third chapter since the next one is so short and the third is more interesting. Anyways, the second chapter should be here by Sunday, May 19th at the latest. Perhaps the third chapter, but I can't be sure. Thank you for your patience)**


	3. Today's Lesson

**All characters and events in this fanfiction-even those based on canon-are entirely fictional. All characters are impersonated... Poorly. The following fanfiction contains coarse language and due to it's content should not be read by anyone.**

Chapter Two: Today's Lesson

Saturday, May 18th, 11:04 PM

The door of the yellow school bus opened and Kenny skipped out, his orange hood covering his mouth, but from the look from his squinting eyes you could tell he was grinning underneath. Cartman sloppily made his way out, one hand on his backpack and from his facial expression anyone could tell he was not amused with his hooded friend's up-beat attitude. Kyle walked out, leaning behind Cartman, smirking from his idiotic friends' actions. Stan, being the last one out, only smiled. It was April 12th in South Park, Colorado. The snow was moderately melting as the sun shined down upon the small mountain town. A breeze brushed Stan's face as he noticed Cartman's glare towards Kenny.

"God dammit, Kinny. Stop skipping around so much. It's pissing me off."

"Cartman, calm down. It's spring." Kyle, though it was rare, gave Cartman a tender smile. Cartman only frowned.

"So?"

"You gotta admit, it's pretty nice out."

"Yeah, well it would be nicer if Kinny would shut the fuck up."

Kenny paid no attention to any of them as he spinned around in perfect bliss. Stan chuckled as he passed him, causing him to notice he was passing all of his friends. Cartman glared at Kyle as they argued and Kyle only snickered at him. Kenny continued his dance of ecstasy and ended with the finale being a cartwheel. Stan turned around and started walking backwards to beam at them.

"Dude, you guys are so slow. Hurry your asses up already!"

"Sorry, Stan. Cartman's slowing us down."

"Fuck you, Kahl! I could probably beat you to Stan's house if I goddamn wanted to!"

"Cartman, you're such a fat shit, you couldn't drag your fatass as fast as possible down the block."

Cartman smirked, "Oh, so is that challenge, Kahl?"

Kyle turned to him with a devious smile. "Well, fatboy, if you really want to..."

Before he could finish the sentence he was pushed over into the slushy thin layer of snow. He lifted himself up, wiping snow from his arm with a scowl, but before a word could be uttered Cartman was already long gone. He heard his ass of a friend mocking him from afar, saying one of his well-known catchphrases, "Screw you guy, I'm going home!" Kyle fiercely struggled to get up and then started sprinting at full speed to get past Cartman.

"Cartman, you are the biggest asshole I know!"

Cartman only laughed mockingly as he ran faster. Stan ran off the snow onto the hard concrete to catch up and Kenny was soon right behind him running as well. Before long they were all jogging next to each other. Kyle, Stan and Kenny snorted as Cartman slowly fell behind, but as soon as he caught up again he nudged Kyle into Stan and soon he was laughing with them. They ran like this laughing only out of joy now, but soon the laughing was drowned out by the sound of music coming from Stan's head. _We gotta get out while we're young. Cause' tramps like us, baby we were born to run!_ He didn't know what the song was, but it sounded like some rock n' roll song that his dad would listen to non-stop. Whatever it was, it didn't only drown out his friends' laughing but their words as well. With a cheerful smile Cartman said something to Kyle and he made a response that made Kenny burst out laughing. The song in his head continued, _everybody's out on the run tonight, but there's no place left to hide._ Kyle turned to Stan with tears in his eyes from laughing so much and the blinding sun. He said a short sentence. Though Stan couldn't hear a word of it he smiled back at him.

He jogged faster and faster, a joyful grin on his face as he wished everyday could be like this. It was strange, he didn't know what it was about this moment, but it made him so contentful that the whole matter felt unreal. Stan looked straight at the sun that shone down on them so brightly their eyes shined back at it like mirrors. He stared at it squinting and he sprinted, as if he were running to it. _Baby we were born to run!_

When Stan's eyes snapped open like the blinds on a window, he instantly closed them again to block out the little light there was. He had an incredibly strange dream where he could hear nothing but rock music and see nothing but his friends running around laughing, and he'd rather not continue it. What made him not want to see another glimpse of it even more was the fact that he couldn't tell whether it was a dream or an actual memory, at the time he couldn't recall. He refused to neither rise or sleep, instead he wished to only to rest, until he remembered the earlier frightening events on the bus. The moment where all the students on the bus fell asleep for a still mysterious reason, and he too had collapsed. How long had it actually been since then? Hours? A day or two? However, more serious questions came to mind. What had really happened and why? Most importantly, where was he now? Stan pondered this all as he forced himself to open his eyes and reveal to himself his surroundings.

The lighting in the room came from moonlight that shone through multiple windows on the side of the room, which was right behind Stan. Numerous bodies crowded the room as they were scattered, lying all around. He saw that these were the other students, still unconscious from earlier. They looked so at peace in their sleep, but when would they awaken and what will happen when they do? Stan didn't want to imagine. As his vision cleared he noticed many desks in the back and opposite side of the room. He looked to the front of the room to see a teacher's desk and a blackboard. They were in a classroom. He turned from the front of the class to the windows to see the moon shining brightly, beaming into the classroom along with a few tall trees that were barely visible from his view from the ground right up to the wall where the windows were at.

Stan froze, staring through the window. He had caught a glimpse of something that disturbed him greatly from across the room, in the front of the class and next to the window as well. He gave a fleeting look towards the eyes that stared at him from afar. It was Eric Cartman, sitting there, one leg relaxing and the other bent with his arm resting on it. He showed no emotion. Stan stared back, a look of surprise on his face. He didn't know if he should be glad he found someone else that was conscious and a friend he can easily discuss about the situation to, or be uneasy about the fact that Eric Cartman could have been watching him this entire from a distance without saying a word.

Finally, after tilting his head up to glance out the window, Cartman gave Stan a signal to approach him. He nodded and did so. He crawled carefully to him and Cartman did this a little as well until they were right in front of each other, ready to immerse in conversation. Stan gave Cartman a look of anxiety as Cartman ignored this and scanned the room with his eyes. Finally Stan spoke in a whisper.

"Cartman, what happened?" Stan knew this was most likely a dumb question to ask since Cartman had probably been only up for a few minutes more than him, but Cartman's question was even more uncanny.

"I don't know. Whatever, that doesn't matter. Can I see your neck?"

Stan lifted an eyebrow at Cartman but suddenly realized the pressure around his neck, and shivering feeling as well. He felt around the collar of his coat, then pulled it down to grasp a metal like bracelet around his throat. Stan felt a choking sensation come to him, uneasiness now in his eyes.

Cartman pulled down the collar of his coat as well to reveal the object. "Don't worry, I have it too." Stan didn't know why that would make him less worried. Nonetheless, he acknowledged the metal collar with a tiny screen on the front that now shown before him. It looked like it'd be used as some kind of shock collar. Stan gulped, feeling alarmed.

"Dude, what's happening?"

"I don't know... What do you think they're for? You think they're a tracking device or something?" Stan was a bit discouraged by Cartman's lack of attempting to see the bigger picture. Though Stan didn't know this at the time, Cartman was more centered on finding a way out of whatever this horrible predicament was than knowing what was happening. Cartman wanted to know how, not why, and so should have Stan.

Stan showed his annoyment through the tone of his voice, but still whispering, "How long have you been awake?"

"Not long..."

"Have you seen anyone else awake or anyone outside at-"

"Do you think that door's locked?" Stan again, lifted his eyebrow at another one of Cartman's unusual questions. He looked at the door in the front right corner of the room, this being the first time he had seen it.

"Of course," Cartman continued dramatically, "Even if the door is open for us to leave," he turned his head to the window and Stan followed his look and Cartman knitted his eyebrows, "Those dicks would probably be out there waiting for us."

_God dammit, Cartman, you are such a retard._ Stan mentally face-palmed as he watched his less intelligent friend look out the window with anguish. Now was not the time to play tag or hide and seek. This was not a game. This was a serious situation that needed to be resolved with wits, not with Eric Cartman's melodramatic jackassery. Though he didn't feel as though he they had time for such stupidity, Stan saw the stern look on Cartman's face, and started scanning the area outside the window also. The moon hung high as it shone upon the trees, creating many shadows. Near the windows were bushes and between the bushes and trees was a large area of flat dirt ground, perhaps a road. For such a frightening confusing night, the stars beautifully shined brightly and broadly stood out in the night. Stan's eyes reflected the moon's light for a moment until he glanced at Cartman, who was fixed on the trees. He felt a bit of sorrow seeing one of his closest friends, as he hopelessly thought, _What's going to happen to us?_ It was true, Cartman was one of the worse people he had ever had the pleasure of meeting. Nonetheless, he was his friend. Stan, Kyle, Cartman and Kenny. They had been through so much together and Stan wasn't going to let it stop here. They were all going to make it out, together, regardless what was ahead of them.

A dark glove landed on Cartman's shoulder, coming from behind. Suddenly, Stan's eyes widened as he witnessed Cartman jerk back with a short cry. Was it another awakened student or... He didn't dare to think of the possibility it could be one of their abductors. Simultaneously, they turned around to see what being was lurking behind them, both ready to use whatever defense necessary. They sighed from relief, recognizing the half covered face.

"Dammit Kinny, don't fucking do that again."

Kenny McCormick stood in the dark, now motionless. His eyes were wide and dull looking, as they stared straight through the two boys in front of him. Stan didn't know how long Kenny had been awake, but now he was relieved that another good ally of his was alert, although Stan was alarmed from the Kenny's calm look. He smiled at him, but Kenny made zero response.

"Hush now. Quiet, you three."

The boys looked over to the high pitched British accent, who was obviously Pip. He sat on the two rows of desks that were all shoved together in the back of the room. There sat five others: Damien Thorn on the far left side sitting with Pip in the back row, the two goth kids sitting on the far right side in the back row and with them in the front was Ze Mole, the three of them smoking together as if they had unlimited cigarettes. In the middle was Gregory, sitting like Cartman earlier, except for his other leg was hanging of the desk he sat on, in an epic pose. All of them were awake and staring at the three boys in the near the front of the room. Even Dogpoo, who was still lying down, underneath the one of the desks near the middle.

"You'll wake the other children if you keep chattering so very loudly."

Ze Mole grimaced, "You will as well if you don't shut your damn moudz."

"How about we all stay quiet," was suggested by Gregory in almost a whisper.

Damien spoke, but as if like none of the others, he couldn't control the volume of him voice, "SILENCE, ALL OF YOU!"

An obnoxious laugh was heard from under the desks, Dogpoo of course. A faint voice was heard from one of the goth kids saying, "Conformists..."

"Guys, shut the fuck up. Seriously." Stan turned his head to the left side of the class to see Craig Tucker sitting up, rubbing one of his eyes while raising his middle finger to the children in the back of the room. Stan glanced around the room, now seeing everyone slowly awakening, one by one like kindergarteners at the end of nap time. Even Kyle slowly rose at last, but Wendy was still peacefully sleeping, her black hair covering her cheek and mouth and her hat coming loose from her head.

"Oh, now look what you've done! Damien, you must really learn to control your foul temper." Damien glared at Pip as Gregory sighed and Ze Mole shook his head in irritation. As the students awoke, many questions arose.

"Where are we?"

"What time is it?"

"Holy shit. How did we get here?"

"Do you remember getting off the bus?"

"Damn, there's no clock."

"I don't remember a thing."

"What's happening?"

"What the fuck?"

"I wanna go home..."

In the midst of the confusion and questions, Stan deserted his friends and quickly walked over to Wendy Testaburger, who was still unconscious. Once he had reached her Stan knelt down beside her, grabbed hold of her shoulders and shook her lightly. "Wendy. Wendy, wake up!" She slowly opened her eyes, only peeking to see what was slightly jerking her back and forth. "Stan?" He smiled, hope in his eyes, but he shifted his face back to a worried look, "Wendy, you have to get up. Something's happening and we have to-"

"Stan. What's happening?"

He turned his head to look behind his back and tilted his head. Kyle Broflovski stared down at him, eyes full of concern. Already he was wide awake and ready for whatever was ahead. Stan was impressed with his friend's ability of preparation, but that was only to be expected from one of the star students in their class. Kyle was one of the most brilliant people he knew. He felt like an idiot for not going to him in the first place. He stood up to face Kyle, but before he could inform him on earlier events, ask questions or even say a word, he glared at him. Stan lifted his eyebrows, a bit hurt and addled by his friend's facial expression towards him. Through all the commotion of the students standing around, startled glances directing towards each other, Kyle pushed through Stan and the other students. He walked straight to Gregory, who sat in the same position and now noticing Kyle's expression directed to him, tilted his head askance. Stan goggled at them as he assisted Wendy up from the floor.

"What is this, Gregory? What's happening!?" The class went silent. All eyes were fixed on the two boys in the back, all of them wide with bewilderment as Kyle grimaced and Gregory was seen, somewhat smiling.

"I apologize, but I'm afraid I don't understand what you're suggesting."

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. In fact, you knew this was going to happen all along, didn't you!?"

Wendy glimpsed back and forth from the two arguing to Stan, who held onto her arm gently as he gaped at Kyle and Gregory. Stan couldn't comprehend the reason behind why Kyle would be accusing Gregory of understanding the reason behind their abduction. Until he recalled what was earlier said by him on the bus. _"Do not stress and do not anguish. Tomorrow will be a full day, and we shall be even more busy this very night."_ Stan's face contorted. His eyebrows went down close to his eyes and he gritted his teeth, he restrained himself from clenching his fists though, as he was still holding onto Wendy, though she was fine standing on her own. He was enraged. He never cared for Gregory. He never trusted him or appreciated him at all. He had a dislike for the smartass the moment he saw him, so it wasn't hard for him to accept the idea that he had something to do with this predicament the entire class was now in.

Gregory frowned as if displeased, "Kyle, I honestly do not know what you are speaking of. Believe me when I say I am being frank with you. I am not at all the who orchestrated this. I have absolutely nothing to do with it. I am, like you and everyone else in this room, a victim. So please, do not fret over me. Do not fret at all, at this moment we are safe. Just pay close attention for now."

_"Do not fret"? Do not fret, my ass! Stop giving us all this bull-shit and give us the answers we want, you son of a bitch!_

Kyle, as if speaking for Stan, protested fiercely against Gregory's words. He swung his arms around, his fists clenched and his face expressing pure rage, while the other students watched, agaped. "Shut up, Gregory! Are you gonna tell us what's happening or are you just gonna keep lying to our faces!?"

Before Gregory could respond, the class was suddenly distracted by the muttering from Ze Mole. "All lies. All zey evah tell is lies," he paused as he took another drag, "Zis govahment is going to shit."

Damien spoke next, his voice softer than before. It was the same as on the bus. "The people who rule over you, you're elders. They have decided that you are not worthy of life. That you are all pathetic beings and deserve only the doom of your ignorance, and perhaps they're right. In days to come, seven in total, you will face the wrath of not only your rulers, but each other juvenile. All of you, pawns, in this game of destruction."

"They're all a bunch of nazi conformists," was all that was said by Henrietta and the other goth only nodded. Pip sighed and Ze Mole took another smoke of his cigarette.

Of course, nobody understood any of that in which they were being told. The children stood in the moonlight that shone through the window and the shadows, all so confounded, all so overwhelmed with distrust hanging in the air. Kyle's contorted face remained as he stared down Gregory mainly. Kenny and Cartman glanced at each other, Cartman's eyebrows down a bit closer to his eyes in anger and Kenny's face as monotonous as before. Stan remained standing there with his eyebrows lifted, uncomfortably perplexed. He stood there, still holding onto Wendy's arm. He glimpsed over at her in this disturbing silence to see her face, so very troubled looking.

The door was heard opening and the lights in the room turned on.

All at once the, entire class turned their heads and some their whole bodies in quick anxious movements to the front of the room. The door was opened and walked through it were men wearing camouflaged clothing and helmets with black combat boots. They wore army uniforms and with them, they carried firearms. The students remained silent as their eyes were practically bulging out now from fear. Some of them put their hands to their mouths in anguish, others stood there frozen. They trembled as the nine men marched in and took their positions around the teacher's desk in the front, standing straight and tall, legs apart and holding their submachine guns stiffly. Their faces straight and emotionless. Nobody moved.

In the tension of this stand off, another adult made an entrance wearing all green and rectangular glasses. He had grey hair and a bald spot. All the students' eyes followed him. Stan was sure the whole class had the same thought as he. _What the fuck..._

Herbert Garrison (Teacher) entered the class, passing the men in uniform and holding a small red book with no title on it's cover. When he reached the teacher's desk he sat the book down, put his hand to his face and let out a huge sigh.

The class remained quiet until Wendy finally blurted out, "Mr. Garrison?"

The rest of the children followed, but only murmured their questions. Stan could swear he even heard Cartman say what he always said when he was befuddled and irritated, "Da fuck?"

Mr. Garrison let out yet another sigh, but dropped his hand from his face and opened his eyes looking exhausted. "Alright, children. Sit down."

As they were told, but with a late reaction, they began to sit down on the floor beneath them. Some like Cartman and Kenny moved to the back as to keep distance away from the soldiers and Kyle moved somewhere between where Stan and Kenny were now at. Most students, like the kids near the desks, stayed put. Mr. Garrison repeated, "Hurry up, now. Sit down and shut up. Criss-cross-applesauce, just like what you dumbasses learned in kindergarten." They did so and by then they were all seated, all now paying attention. Class had began.

"Alright then," he sighed once again, then muttered to himself, "Jesus Christ."

The class's teacher then turned to the blackboard, picked up the chalk, and then wrote two words.

The Program.

He turned around to the class as they all made nervous fuddled glances to each other. No one spoke. The soldiers stood still. The class's attention was directed back to the front as their teacher announced, "Today's lesson is-"

There was a long pause, "You kill each other off."

42 Students Remaining

****

Well, guess I'm late again, this time for day. I apologize for that. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and to be honest I'm more excited to write the next than I was for this one. More excitement and action... And you get to learn the rules to the game, yay! If you haven't guessed by now, Stan and Wendy are our main characters and Mr. Garrison represents none other than Kinpatsu Sakamochi. As for the song it's called "Born to Run" by Bruce Springsteen. The song's mentioned multiple time in the novel for Shuya is interested in rock n roll, he also sings it in his head for Noriko in the end. And yes, like the book this fanfiction will probably have many flashbacks in it, I apologize for that too. Many references to the novel, and movie as well. Hope you enjoyed this. The next chapter is called Behave and it will hopefully be done by Friday night. If I need to further edit this, please inform me. Thank you and goodnight!


End file.
